The kinetic parameters regulating interaction of factor VII with factor X or with model substrates will be determined. The role of tissue factor (thromboplastin) in modulating these parameters will be explored. Tissue factor from bovine brain will be purified and chemically characterized. Regulation of tissue factor activity in cultured cells will also be explored, with emphasis on changes in cellular macromolecules which may alter expression of activity.